1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery accommodating structure in an device or equipment having a battery chamber in which a battery is accommodated and a mobile terminal that performs communication with an external device or equipment by power supplied from a battery accommodated in a battery chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a mobile terminal such as, for example, a mobile telephone, or each of devices used over various fields has a battery chamber and is constituted so as to operate due to power from a battery inserted in the battery chamber.
These devices include a device that is required to be made thinner, such as being typified by, for example, a mobile telephone. In such a device, a battery accommodating structure is preferably adopted that it has two plate-like members superimposed to each other, one plate-like member has a battery chamber accommodating a battery therein and has a battery cover closing the battery chamber, and the two plate-like members are screwed to each other (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Nos. 2001-85864A and 63-362650A (JP)).
In the mobile telephone, for example, such a structure where a battery back face accommodated in a battery chamber is utilized as a portion of an external shape of the mobile telephone may be adopted, as shown in JP2001-85864A. In the case, there is such a problem that it is necessary to prepare different kinds of batteries or batteries having different colors corresponding to kinds of mobile phones or different colors of mobile phones even if the mobile phones are ones of the same type, which results in remarkable increase in cost of a battery.
In order to solve the problem, such a structure that a battery cover closing a battery chamber is provided as another member separate from a battery inserted in the battery chamber has been proposed in JP63-362650A, for example.
In such a structure provided with a battery lid or cover independent from a battery, a problem arises about portions of the two plate-like members where screwing is conducted.
JP63-362650A shows a structure that a screwing portion is disposed on a battery chamber bottom portion, but does not show a battery or a battery lid. Therefore, a positional relationship between the screwing portion and the battery or the battery lid is unclear in JP63-362650A.
FIG. 4 is a view showing a back face of a portion of a conventional mobile phone, a battery inserted in a battery chamber provided on the back face, and a rear cover closing the battery chamber.
Various parts are disposed on a back face of the mobile phone shown in Part (A) of FIG. 4 such that a medium mounting section 14 on which a recording medium is mounted is provided on a bottom of a battery chamber 11. A screwing structure will be herein explained.
The battery chamber 11 is formed on the back face of the mobile phone shown in Part (A) of FIG. 4, a battery 20 shown in part (C) of FIG. 4 is inserted in the battery chamber 11, and a rear cover 30 is further attached from above the battery 20.
Places where screwing portions 12 are to be provided are four places of two places on a battery chamber bottom portion and two places positioned under and covered with screw caps 13 as a whole.
FIG. 5 is a view showing a state that a battery has been inserted in the battery chamber of the mobile phone shown in FIG. 4 and a rear cover before mounted.
A rear cover 30 is mounted so as to cover the battery chamber by putting the rear cover 30 to slide the same in the direction of arrow X, after the battery 20 is inserted in the battery chamber.
As shown in FIG. 5, in a conventional example shown here, screwing portions 12 provided on two positions on the battery chamber bottom portion are formed at positions projecting from the battery 20 inserted in the battery chamber.
Accordingly, for example, for conducting repair or the like, the mobile phone can be disassembled by removing screws at the screwing portions 12 without removing the battery 20 from the battery chamber.
In the case, power from the battery 20 continues to be supplied to an internal circuit. Therefore, there is a fear that, when a mobile phone user touches an internal part(s) carelessly, short-circuiting is caused so that even a circuit section operating regularly is destroyed.
In view of these circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a battery accommodating structure and a mobile terminal where safety at a disassembling time has been considered.